


It's About Power

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alex Loses Her Sanity, Am I evil?, Dark, F/F, Gen, Hal Jordan makes a cameo, How Do I Tag, Near Future, Possible Future Spoiler, Supervillain Alex needs to be a tag, Trigger Warnings, this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: A possible if only the most likely outcome of the crossover in the future. With a history twinged in Darkness. AU, and not for the faint of heart.Trigger Warnings for Discussion of Past Rape.If I have messed up on the tags, please let me know. I do not want to mess them up.Part 2 is up, featuring Alex's further descent into madness and hate, and rage.Also, Alex becomes Superboy Prime. Well, Supergirl Prime.





	1. Distrust

The not too distant future...

“Come on, Alex. Let's go back home.” Kara smiled.  
Alex looked up from her hands and said. “Okay.”

After entering the portal back, Kara and Alex went their separate ways, and Alex walked down a long maze of corridors, to where her lab was at the DEO.  
She walked in, and shut the door. She rarely came down here anymore, she knew, but that would change.

Alex sighed and walked over to the nearest scientific workbench, filled with all sorts of equipment.  
She pulled something out of her pocket and looked down at it. The Nazi Swastika was the most prominent part about it, next to the words in German that if translated to English meant Super-serum.  
“Oh, Kara, you will hate me. But at the end of the day, it's about Power.” Alex opened the vial's outside seal, making sure the inside compartment was intact, and placed said serum inside a scanning machine. “Let's see how you work.”

Within a few minutes, she was certain she knew exactly how it worked. However to truly test it, meant she would have to wait for the right moment. She knew that would come in time. After all, she had plenty of time now.

&^&

That night...

Maggie was somewhat taken aback by the contact from Alex out of the blue to meet her here. Part of her was glad that even after their messy breakup Alex still wanted to meet her.  
“You're here.” Alex's voice said, and Maggie nearly jumped a foot in the air.  
She turned around and said. “Alex, please, don't sneak up on people in a deserted alley.”  
Alex chuckled and pulled out the empty vial, sealed container and all. The symbol was mildly distorted in her hands, but Maggie recognized it. “Uh, Alex, did we breakup so badly that you traveled back in time and stole something from the Nazis? Because, that's a way to win back my heart, beating up Nazis and stealing their stuff.” 

Alex grinned. “No, I didn't have to travel back in time. Turns out, there was another universe full of Nazis all along. I managed to broker a deal for this from one of their scientists. Apparently my evil counterpart isn't really that evil. Possibly morally ambiguous.” 

“And you have what exactly?” Maggie asked, though an inkling feeling made her have an idea.

“Power overwhelming.” Alex smirked and rushed the distance between her and Maggie in a microsecond. She lifted Maggie by the neck with one hand. 

Maggie yelped. “This seems like a bad time to ask your forgiveness, isn't it?”  
Alex grinned. “OH, boy, I will end you, and all you hold dear in the world for what you did to me.”

“That seemed a little happy sounding.” Maggie gulped.

“Well, so sue me. You broke my heart. Let me break yours, literally.” Alex growled and moved one of her hands so it was right next to Maggie's chest. 

“Think about this, Alex. I know you.” Maggie gasped.

“You knew me, but I am not the same Alex. You destroyed me, and made me hollow inside.” Alex snarled.

“Kara! Help me!” Maggie yelped.  
“She's not that fast.” Alex smirked. 

Suddenly Maggie vanished, and she blinked in surprise. She turned and saw Maggie standing behind Kara. “Alex, I'm very disappointed in you.” 

“Oh? Too freaking bad.” Alex snarled.  
Kara walked up to Alex. “I never thought of all people you would be the one to fall from grace.” 

“I'm not Lucifer.” Alex smirked.  
Kara sighed. “I know. What happened to you, Alex? Are you really so upset by Maggie's breakup with you that you did this? Gained powers like Overgirl?” 

“Regardless of my evil twin's help, I would have found a way to change, to be different, because if I can't have a life and live it, then I might as well destroy all that is good that reminds me of it.” Alex snarled.

“Alex, think about this, you know me, you know Maggie, you know us. This is not you. I'm asking you to please calm down and listen to reason.” Kara frowned.

“Reason? I don't need to listen to reason. I am me, and I will never bow down, and I will never yield in the face of people beyond my abilities again! I will not be pushed around.” Alex glared at Kara.

Kara looked pained. “I wondered why you would have turned. I'm so sorry.”  
“I don't care for your platitudes. Your kindness, I don't care for any of it.” Alex growled.

Kara winced. “I know the real reason behind this, Alex. I know. I really am sorry.”  
Alex just glared at her.  
Kara took a deep breath. “I know what I did. I know it took you for so long to admit to me what I did to you.” 

Alex glared at Kara. “Say it, Kara! Say what you did!”  
Kara flinched, and spoke the words she knew Alex wanted to hear. “I raped you.” She winced as she said the words. She hastely added. “I am so sorry.”  
Maggie gasped. 

Kara frowned. “IT was back when I was on the Red Kryptonite, I thought it didn't happen, for the longest time. I never realized it happened, until you told me, and it freaked me out, Alex. It wasn't something I thought I was capable of doing. Especially to you.” 

“Well, I recovered, didn't I? Had to, couldn't let you fall apart knowing that you could have hurt people, when you hurt me! More than all the others. I couldn't even believe it happened to me. That's almost a cliché, but it's true, when it was over, when the pain in the moment faded, when you laughed at me, and told me to clean myself up, and left. I was in a daze. It took me so long to even realized what had happened. So, yes, I blame you for ruining my sanity even back then. You took away from me what no one should have. You were like a sister to me! I remember your laughs as you hurt me.”  
Alex snarled.

Kara flinched. “I will have to live with the knowledge forever, Alex. I can't turn back the clock. I'm just sorry this is what snapped you, and made you attack Maggie.” 

“I loved her, you know. But now, I feel nothing but hate. Let me teach you a lesson, Kara.” Alex growled.

“I'll beat you in a fight, you know I can.” Kara sighed.  
“You'll beat me in a fight, you're right. But I won't fight fair. If I can't take care of Maggie, I'll take care of Lena.” She smirked and pointed to L-Corp where a light was on. “You should tell your girlfriend not to work so late, it's not healthy.” 

“Don't do this.” Kara spoke softly. “Please, this isn't you.”

“I know you're not faster than the speed of light, Kara.” Alex smirked. “So, yeah, convince me not to hurt your precious Lena.” 

“Please, don't do this. I know what you have suffered, at my hands, and at Maggie's, and at this serum's. I am begging you, Alex, don't hurt Lena for the crimes I caused you.” Kara gasped.

Alex looked down at the floor and then back at Kara's face. “Fine. I won't hurt Lena. But you won't stop me from killing Maggie.” 

“I can't let you do that either.” Kara sighed.  
Maggie gulped. “Please Alex, I know Kara didn't mean to do what she did. You know that.”  
Alex grumbled. “Fine, let's not talk about my past anymore. Let's talk about the future. I'm not leaving here without my pound of flesh.”

Kara took a deep breath. “Alex, you hate me for what I did, and I understand that. But I will stop you.” 

 

“How? We're equals!” Alex chuckled. “I no longer need to live in your shadows!” 

Kara flinched. “There are ways to contain anyone. Even me.”  
“Even if you locked me away, you know what you did, and it will eat away at you!” 

Kara groaned. “Alex, I am sorry for what I did, but I really cannot turn back the clock!” 

“Then what? I'm supposed to forgive you and we'll be on our merry way? To that, I say no.” Alex growled.  
She turned away and looked up at Lena in her office, she could see her perfectly with her enhanced vision.  
“You took my life from me, now I'll take your future away!” Alex unleashed the heat vision she had built up. The blast hurled itself towards Lena at the speed of light. 

“NOOOOOOO!” Kara screamed and accelerated faster than she had ever gone before. A race against the ultimate clock. Life or Death hung in the balance.  
“Please let me rescue Lena, Rao, I am so sorry, please, don't hurt her for my mistakes.” Kara spoke out loud, barely a whisper.

As if the Kryptonian Sun God heard her prayer, she seemed to speed up even faster and saw Lena before her. She grabbed hold of Lena, and rushed her out of there and to safety before Lena had any inkling she was in danger.

When time went back to normal again, Lena looked over at Kara and said. “What just happened?”  
Kara took a deep breath. “It's a long story.”

To Be Continued.


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big Fight Chapter is probably a bit on the nose, but that's what this is.  
> Kara fights Alex, and Alex finally gets stopped, but not before the end of her sanity.

Lena looked around the room they were standing in. “Okay, you said it's a long story, so, what is it, Kara? What happened?”  
Kara frowned. “It's important, and I will tell you, just, I need to move really quickly to save Maggie, and then I'll be right back. Give me 5 seconds.” 

Lena sighed. “Alright.” 

Kara rushed out of the room they were in, and returned in less than 5 seconds carrying Maggie. Maggie stumbled and then found her way over to a chair.  
Kara sighed. “Okay. So, long story short, Alex got a Super-serum that gave her my powers, from her evil Nazi counterpart from another universe.”

Maggie blinked. “You know, that's so surreal. Even if it's the truth.”

Lena groaned. “So, Alex went crazy and gained your powers, and she had help from Nazis? Was Alex drunk?”

“Well, it's more like I kind of helped pushed her into this.” Kara sighed.  
Maggie groaned. “I still don't believe this. Of all the things.”

Lena frowned. “What happened, Kara?”  
“I...I raped her.” Kara said, and looked at the ground instantly, wishing she could take all this back. 

Lena gasped. “How could...you do that?” 

Kara sighed. “It was when I was on the Red Kryptonite. She confronted me at my apartment, and we talked, and then my personality, it was so twisted, and evil, not just angry, I forced her down...It's not who I am. I wasn't myself! I know that's not an excuse, but I didn't even recall the event until Alex told me when she and I had a horrible fight.” 

“Why did I do that? I don't know. That's not me!” Kara groaned.  
Lena winced. “I know enough about Kryptonite from Lex's research to understand it can indeed alter mental states, so you were not yourself.” 

Kara groaned and remembered what Alex had told her.

Flashback

“You don't get to be this way, Kara.” Alex groaned.  
Kara frowned. “I told you, I lost Mon-El, I lost everything.”  
“So, you go full emo on us?” Alex glared at Kara.

Kara groaned. “No, damnit, this is pointless. This is how I am. Grief is different for every person.” 

Alex sighed. “Maybe you're really not that far off from what you are on Red Kryptonite.”  
“Don't give me that, Alex.” Kara frowned.  
Alex said nothing, and Kara turned to walk out the door sensing that the argument was over.  
“You raped me.” Alex spoke, barely a whisper. 

Kara heard it perfectly and spun around on her heels so fast the ground actually physically warped beneath her feet from the friction heat built up.  
“What?!”  
Alex frowned. “I've been remembering it, bit by bit. When you were on the Red Kryptonite. You raped me.” 

“Oh, Rao, Alex, I'm so sorry. How do I not remember this?! OH, you must hate me so much, and I don't, I can't, I didn't mean to.” Kara gasped

Alex sighed. “I know you weren't yourself, Kara. I can't blame you fully. You hurt me, and it took me so long to even realize what had happened, and even now, I just, I want to just move on, but I couldn't without letting you know.” 

Kara groaned. “I sure wish I could turn back the clock and stop this, I really do.” 

Alex sighed. “As much as you want to, that's not something you can do.” 

End Flashback

“I'm sorry, Lena.” Kara said.

Lena sighed. “It's going to take me some time to deal with this.”  
Kara nodded. “I understand. I wish this never happened, and I'm still in shock I did it. I don't know what that means, honestly, about me.”

Maggie took a deep breath. “You were not yourself. I can understand that.”

No one spoke, and then the wall exploded and Alex walked in. “Here's Johnny!”  
Kara frowned. “Please, Alex, I don't want to hurt you.” 

“You already did!” Alex screamed.  
Lena winced in pain from the shout.  
Kara sighed. “I know what I did, but I don't want to fight you. Please, Alex, listen to reason here.”

“The time to listen to reason and be nice is over, and the screaming begins! You taught me that when you raped me!” Alex growled and slammed Kara into the nearest wall, cracking it.  
“I will completely annihilate you!” Alex screamed in rage.

Kara grunted, she had never felt this much anger from any human being.  
“STOP IT!” Kara growled and pushed Alex back. Alex stumbled and fell to the ground and got back up again.  
“NO!” Alex screamed and slammed her fist against Kara's face hard enough that Kara reeled from the impact. For a brief moment she saw stars.  
Kara blocked the next punch and said. “First one's free.” 

Alex glared at her, seething in rage, and pushed Kara back. Kara stumbled, and then blocked Alex's next attack. 

“I have trained with the best, Alex. Even before we trained together the first time. I learned all martial arts in less than 3 months. What can I say, I've been holding back.” Kara frowned.  
Alex snarled and punched at Kara even more. “No more, Kara. NO MORE!” 

Alex growled and continued to assault Kara, who blocked every hit. “Rage never helps.” Kara spoke calmly.

“I'll show you rage.” Alex snarled and swung another punch. Kara grabbed her hand and swung Alex over her head thanks to Alex's momentum.

Kara spun around before Alex could recover and slammed her foot down on Alex's chest.  
“AHHH!” Alex yelped in pain.  
“Please, Alex, stop this.” Kara spoke as calm as before. 

Alex glared at Kara and then blasted her heat vision into Kara's eyes.  
Kara yelped at the blinding light and stumbled back. “That was mean.”  
Alex stood up and said. “No matter what happens, I will defeat you, Kara. I cannot let you beat me again. You broke me once, I will not be broken again!” 

Kara growled herself. “I've been holding back, Alex, I will always hold back, because I have always been afraid to go full force against anyone. Kal-El is the same way.” 

“Well, unless you feel like growing freaking wings of fire or something insane, I don't see how you're so overpowered that you need to hold back against me.” Alex snarled.

Kara snorted. “Yeah, wings of fire. What do I look like, an Angel of Fire?”  
Alex threw another punch, and Kara blocked it. “Oh, come on, Alex, even Doomsday varied up his attacks against Superman when he was a mindless monster.” 

Lena winced at the insult.  
Alex glared at Kara and said. “I will end you!”  
Alex slammed her feet down, causing the floor to crack and break in several places.  
Kara stayed standing and Alex swung a foot upwards. “Time to give you a boot to the head!” Alex growled.  
Kara blocked it with her hand and twisted Alex's foot around, causing Alex to flip into the air and land on the ground again. 

Kara still held on to her leg. “I'm sorry about what I've done, and I am so sorry I hurt you, and I really am sorry for what I am about to do.”  
She slammed Alex's leg back against the rest of her body and it snapped.  
“AHHHHH!” Alex screamed and stumbled away from Kara. “You broke my leg!” 

“I know, and it hurt me to do so. Please, stop this. You'll heal soon enough.”  
Alex glared at Kara. “I will kill you if it is the last thing I do.” 

Kara winced. “I am so sorry you lost your sanity.”  
Alex smirked. “As if I am insane.”  
She lashed out with her other foot, and kicked Kara away from her. Then she stood up and glared at Kara. “You may have a ton of things you hide from others, but I've been hiding a special trick.”

Lena frowned. “Have we reach cliché anime villain 'Time to show you my real power?' Really?” 

Alex chuckled. “Maybe not quite like that.”  
“OH no, let me go get Goku.” Supergirl rolled her eyes. 

“Well, it's not quite anime inspired.” Alex smirked. “More like, I know how Supergirl's heat vision works.”  
Kara frowned. “Are you saying...”  
Alex smirked. “Exactly. Think you can stop this.”  
Kara tensed, preparing for anything.  
Alex smirked and used her heat vision on the palm of her hand, closing her hand into a fist around the energy released. “What was it, Superman called this?” 

“Alex. You can't be serious.” Kara frowned.

Alex smirked. “Oh, that's right. It's called the Megaton Punch.”  
Lena gulped. “I'm really hoping Superman just borrowed that name from an anime.”

Kara frowned. “No, he didn't. Alex, he used it one time. One time. He nearly broke his hand, and almost destroyed the entire barren planet he was on.”  
“That's a lot more than a single Megaton!” Lena yelped.

“Yeah, and it didn't do anything to the person he used it on.” Alex smirked.  
“To be fair, Alex, no one could hurt The Spectre fully empowered.” Kara sighed.  
“Regardless, I'm going to hit you so hard you'll kiss the moon.” Alex swung her powered up fist at Kara's face. Kara grabbed hold of Alex's hand with both hers and held it tight.  
“AHHH!” Alex growled in frustration. “I will destroy you!” 

“No, you will not.” Kara said, and bent Alex's hand slightly, opening the palm.  
The energy was released directly into Alex's face. Alex launched across the room, through the wall, and launched far into the air. 

“She'll be back soon enough.” Kara sighed.  
Alex returned a moment later. “Okay, new plan, kill you in the face!”  
“That's been your plan this entire time!” Kara sighed.

“You're ruining me! You're ruining everything!” Alex screamed.  
Kara blinked in surprise at Alex's sudden maniac tinge to her voice.  
“I'll kill you! I'll kill you to DEATH!” Alex raged and punched forward, missing Kara by mere inches. Her momentum carried her forward, and then she turned around and Kara punched her squarely in the face. Alex grunted and stumbled backwards. “I'm not going to stand by and let you hurt yourself, or me. I am going to knock you out, and then I am going to lock you in a place you couldn't escape from in a thousand years!” 

“You will not defeat me so easily!” Alex snarled. Her manic voice had dropped down to a more normal tone.  
Kara punched Alex again. “I'm not trying to be friendly anymore, it's the only way to win, to knock you down and out.”  
Kara swung again and again, and eventually, Alex fell to her knees and said. “I won't give up.”  
Kara slammed her knee into Alex's nose, a blow that would kill anyone else, but knocked her out cold.  
“That was a little tacky, the knee to the face.” Maggie frowned, speaking up for the first time during the fight.

“Well, once she went insane, I figured all bets were off.” Kara groaned.  
Lena nodded. “Yeah, I figure most people who scream I will kill you to death have most certainly lost their sanity. I mean, seriously? What next, is Alex going to call herself Supergirl Prime, and start saying, “It's Prime time! I've been working on that for awhile!” 

Kara chuckled. “When did my life become a comic book.”

Epilogue: The End Times

“You sure Alex will be safe here? You really believe this will work?” Kara asked.  
“Yes, Kara, I'm certain.” Hal Jordan took a deep breath. “She's trapped in a Kryptonite cage, she forgot she got your weakness, locked in the core of a red sun, surrounded at all time by 43 Green Lanterns. She's not getting out ever.”

Kara looked over on the monitor where Alex was trapped in the cage. She had torn her shirt off out of frustration, and had scratched the Superman symbol into her chest.  
Alex grinned madly, and through the monitor, Kara heard Alex speak. “I'll get out. You know I will. I've broken out of tougher prisons than this one.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did turn Alex into Superboy Prime. Well, Supergirl Prime. 
> 
> Honestly, while I was writing it, it just came to me, that it would be perfect to do that ending. Just turn her straight into Supergirl's version of Superboy Prime.  
> Minus the whole vaporizing pregnant woman thing he did.  
> Comics are weird, and sometimes icky.
> 
> Also, yes, Superman didn't name anything Megaton Punch, I thought it would be funny to poke fun at the fact that he just flat out got so mad during Crisis on Infinite Earth that he tried to Punch out God's Vengeance incarnate. :)  
> Superman really did not like Supergirl dying during COIE.
> 
> Yes, I referenced Supergirl's famous death in a story about Supergirl who is currently very much alive.  
> Comics are weird. I can totally pull that off thanks to Retconning in the comics, and Superboy Prime's famous Punch on the Walls of Reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for this dark ride, but It is how I feel one possible future could play out.  
> Not that they are going to break up Maggie and Alex, but if they do, two things would happen, Alex becomes evil, or she eats a bullet.


End file.
